Asphalt and concrete parking lots and road surfaces develop cracks. Water enters the cracks and expands during cold weather to deteriorate the asphalt pavement. A common repair procedure is to insert a neoprene-like rubber material or a material commonly known as parking lot patch in the cracks. The patch material does not form an effective long-term water impermeable shield. It requires frequent replacement to protect the asphalt. Where it is not replaced, the pavement progressively deteriorates.